First Day
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's Dillon York's first day at KND Training, and he is eager to be like his father. However, when Nolan begins to have nightmares and worries about his son's wellbeing, he begins to have second thoughts about sending him off.
1. Sending Off

**Hey, everybody. I am having major writer's block for Firstborn, so I decided to make this one-shot. This is sort of based off of the epilogue for Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows. Here we go.**

* * *

Seven-year-old Dillon York stood nervously at a massive, circular landing pad hidden in the woods, alongside several other kids, waiting for the 4x4 aircraft to take them to their first day of training at the KND Arctic Training Base. Being totally new to this, Dillon felt unsure, and was afraid something might go wrong. He turned to his right as his mother and father were just arriving to see him off, with his mother pushing his father's wheelchair.

"Hey, Dillon. You ready for your first day at Arctic Training?" his father, Nolan York asked.

"Dad, I… I'm not so sure. I mean, what if I'm not good enough to be an operative? What if I get kicked out because I'm a bender?"

"Heh heh heh." Nolan chuckled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son… I named you and your shadow after two of the greatest operatives the Kids Next Door's ever had. I wouldn't've done that if I didn't think you would become just as good, if not greater, than they were."

"You do?"

"And besides, I'm pretty sure everyone learned a thing or two about bender/metahuman racism." His mother, Danika York replied. "But if they give you trouble, I'm sure Midna can straighten them out."

The shadow being as mentioned then came out of Danika's shadow. "Awe, you just love putting me in your conversations. What an honor for me. Eee hee!"

"Heh heh heh." Dillon chuckled.

"Besides, Mason and Sheila and your other friends are gonna be there." Nolan said. "Oh! Here they come now."

Right then, the Uno family, Dimalanta family, and Frantic family were arriving with their kids. "Hey, Dillon!" Mason ran over and greeted. "You all set for KND training?"

"Is it gonna be ripper, or what? !" Sheila shouted.

"You bet I am!"

"Oh, yes, of course." Midna said, floating beside Dillon. "Any bit of encouragement gets any child ready for action, doesn't it?" she smirked, making Dillon blush a little.

"Hm hm hm! Tell me about it." Rachel replied. "Took us forever to get Cheren here to come along. Thankfully, we had Azelf to help give him a boost."

"I'm still not so sure about this." Cheren said.

"Come on, Cheren!" his brother, Chris Uno, nudged him. "Why wouldn't they let us in? Our mom and dad were two of the best operatives back then! They even took out a whole army of demons!"

"I still don't believe that either!"

"Hm hm hm, you'd be surprised." Yin chuckled.

"Oi, the ship's almost 'ere." Marine said. "Ya'd best be gettin' ready, mates."

The massive 4x4 aircraft was finally coming down for a landing. The doors of the ship opened as all the kids were piling on. At this time, Danika's shadow, Cheshire, seemed to be scolding something to Dillon's shadow, Mario, waving her finger at him. "Come on, Cheshire, he's good and ready." Danika told her, pulling the shadow back. Cheshire only shrugged.

"Good luck, Dillon." Nolan called to his son.

"I will! Good-bye, Dad!" With that, the excited shadowbender waved good-bye and ran onto the ship with the many other cadets.

The adults smiled and waved good-bye as the ship lifted off and took off for Antarctica. "I hope he'll be okay." Nolan said, now slightly worried.

"Ah, quit worrying, Nolan." Danika replied, playfully slapping him. "The son of the operative who defeated a Sith Lord, whose mother turned out to be the Eight Firstborn Guardian? Who wouldn't let him in?"

"Exactly!" Midna agreed. "I just hope he ends up with someone cuter than his mother did." She smirked, sitting on the cripple's head.

"Hey!" Nolan shouted. Both ladies and the other adults only laughed.

* * *

**So, yah. Dillon getting sent to Cadet Training. Ugh, I hate writer's block. Next time, it'll hopefully be gone. Later.**


	2. Second Thoughts

**Hey, guuys! Remember this one-shot? Well, I decided to extend it into a longer story. But only by a couple chapters. Still, you can consider this the first multi-chapter of the Nextgen Series. Here we go!**

* * *

**Quahog Bank**

Citizens were sent screaming and flying out of the bank by the wind-themed villain who was attacking. The former teen villain, Teen Tornado (who was currently an adult) spun around rapidly in a tornado and sucked all of the dollar bills he could inside, stuffing them all inside a bag. "This might actually be a cliché villain thing to you bankers, but trust me, it'll all be worth it, after I-" He quickly ducked when a grappling hook shot by and almost caught him. The windy villain looked and saw none other than Sandman and Coldman standing in the entrance (or rather Sandman was in his wheelchair).

"Well: I never thought anyone else besides those two bozos from before would've been able to escape their frosty prison." Sandman spoke snarkily. "What's wrong, Tornado? Losing your edge as a decent villain, you'd have to resort to robbing banks like Dr. Light?"

"Hey, if you're an adult now, why do you still call yourself _Teen_ Tornado?" Coldman asked.

"Well, I couldn't think of a decent alliteration involving me being an adult, and something to do with wind!" the villain responded.

"Why not 'Airy Adult'?" Coldman asked.

"Ehh… I'm not really feeling that."

"Or you could just call yourself 'Tornado'." Sandman suggested.

"Mm, I guess so… Anyway, the reason I'm _robbing_ this bank is so I can have enough money to buy enough liquid nitrogen dissolver to free the rest of my Brotherhood comrades. I was lucky enough to escape on my own first, and when I get done, the Brotherhood will rise again!"

"Wait, wasn't there, like, a button that could unfreeze all the ice sculptures?" Coldman asked.

"…Umm… I forgot about that." Tornado replied.

"It doesn't matter!" Sandman decided. "The villains are staying where they are. And _you're_ going back to your nice, comfy straightjacket."

"Bring it, Cripple Man!" Tornado immediately shot a blast of wind to push them out, but the duo stood their ground as Coldman shot an icicle, chopping the bag of money open. Tornado grit his teeth in anger and spun into a tornado, zooming over to catch them inside and shot them across the room.

"Hey, Tornado! I got a name for you." Sandman stated as he got back onto his chair and fired his gas gun, swallowing the entire room in green smoke. To avoid sucking it in, Tornado simply twirled around in a tornado to blow the gas around. But as a result, Coldman unleashed a breeze of ice that was also sucked into the tornado, and the villain was frozen in an ice cube. "Wimpy Whirlwind." Sandman finished.

A random back-goer ran up and yelled, "You suck at thinkin' up names!" Sandman only sighed.

Moments later, the police had arrived and hauled the supervillain into their truck and closed the door. "Well, boys, I'd stand and salute you, but this is the best I can do." The crippled officer, Joe Swanson spoke, saluting the two heroes.

"Hehe. No problem, Officer Swanson." Sandman chuckled.

"Alright, we're takin' this guy back to headquarters and thawin' him out so we can fit him in the straight jacket." Joe decided.

"Wouldn't it be safer to just leave him frozen?" Coldman asked.

"Yeah, but Mayor West doesn't want us to do that just in case they get unfrozen years later and become a Master of Four Elements."

A few feet away, Mayor West himself glared at them and spoke, "You'll thank me when there's no war between the Fire Nation. _You'll thank me…"_

"Eh, it could happen. He is an airbender after all." Coldman reminded.

"Alright, let's get 'er out of here, boys. Take care, Sandman." With that, Officer Swanson and his police allies gathered into their cars and sped off.

"Ahh, well-p, another day, another hundred dollars saved from being stolen, eh, Nolan?" Yuki asked.

"Heh, guess so." Sandman chuckled.

"So, how's that son of yours doing? He went off to Arctic Training, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Yours, too?"

"E-yep. Suki and Miyuki already started off yesterday. Boy, were they excited. I bet Dillon was, too, wasn't he?"

"Well, not at first. Though once I gave him a little encouragement, he felt pretty determined."

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't end up having _exactly_ the same experience. Anyway, later Nolan." With that, the ice-themed hero skied off towards the heavens on his floating ice trail.

The Sandman proceeded to head back home, his mind filled with worry at what Yuki had said.

**York Household**

The half-crippled hero entered his home and hung his outfit along the hanger. The house was completely quiet, with the exception of Nolan's wife, Danika, taking a shower upstairs as she hummed a tune to herself. Just a few hours ago this morning, their son had gone off to his very first day of Cadet Next Door Arctic Training, so the house was more quiet and empty than it usually is. Nolan moved his wheelchair up the stairs using the built-in lift and made his way to the bedroom. He noticed steam coming out from under the door to their bathroom and could strongly hear Danika's humming in the shower, humming the same tune that her sister sang when she was depressed. Nolan stopped beside his bed and released an exhausted sigh, his mind filled with thoughts. Though hearing the sound of his wife's beautiful humming was enough to sooth his mind a little.

After a while, Nolan heard the rushing of the water stop, and Danika was stepping out of her shower. Moments later, she came back into the bedroom, her hair a dry-wet as she wore only a short, thin bellybutton shirt and thin black shorts. The goth woman smiled at seeing her husband. "Hey, hey, there's my Sandyman." She cooed as she stepped over to sit down on his lap, putting an arm around him. "Back already? Who's the unlucky sap that got thrashed today?"

"Uh, Teen Tornado. Actually." He blushed and chuckled. "He was robbing a bank."

"Is _that_ all? Boy, villains aren't what they used to be, huh." She stated, getting up off of him. "Need any help?"

"Hang on, I got it." Nolan grunted, using all the strength he could in his legs to stand up. Nolan trembled a little as he was almost at full height, struggling to limp over.

Nolan looked up as Danika took hold of his hand, his wife smiling at him. Nolan smiled back as Danika lifted her husband up and set him on the bed on his back. Afterwards, Danika plopped onto the bed beside him and rolled on her side, putting an arm and leg around Nolan. "Well, can, you, believe, that? Dillon's first day ever at KND Training. Lucky little guy, isn't he?"

"Haha, yep."

"Still, it's been a while since we've had the house to ourselves. But since Dillon's at training, Midna's playing with her friends, I don't need to work today, and you're all done with your superhero duties… we might as well make the best of things." The goth woman pulled Nolan's head in closer and embraced him in a kiss, and Nolan peacefully shut his eyes and returned it.

"Hehe, not now, Danika!" Nolan laughed after they broke apart. "I'm tired. Plus, I got a lot on my mind right now."

"What? Bad guy threatening to reveal your secret identity or something? To be honest, I sort of find it to be obvious. Even that Crystal lady figured it out."

"No, it's not that." Nolan frowned. "It's…It's about Dillon. I'm worried."

"What? You know it's always been his dream to be in the KND. It was always your dream, too."

"Yeah, and look what happened. I've always wanted to be in the KND, and when I was, I ended up having some maniacal super-genius stalking me and testing me through my entire time as an operative. I ended up betraying my friends and crossing over to the Dark Side. And I'm thinking… what if the same thing happens to Dillon? What if, some maniacal shadowbending lord discovers him and wants to use _him_ for his evil intentions?"

"Come on, that's crazy. I mean, I know he's a great kid and all, but do you really think a villain would want him on their side? Honestly, he doesn't seem to have enough darkness inside him to be some villain's apprentice."

"You never know. Something _could_ happen. What if they're over there spying right now? Just waiting and watching Dillon's actions until the perfect time to swoop in and take him away. I…I couldn't bear to see that happen."

Danika sighed, "Nolan, you're being paranoid. Even if that would happen, Dillon would never give in to the Dark Side. Sure he's a bit of a prankster, but he's one of the kindest kids I know. You need to have faith in him, Nolan. He'll be fine."

Nolan only released another sigh. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Danika smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Now how about we take a little nap? It's been a long day for you, and the sleep could relieve the stress."

"Heh, you're tellin' me…" Nolan chuckled, remembering he's rarely gotten much sleep because of his Sandman duties.

"Heh, yeah… well, good night." With that, Danika switched the lamp off behind her and kept her arm around Nolan as she drifted into sleep (even though it wasn't really nighttime), her head rested against his chest.

Nolan's mind was still plagued with his thoughts and worry. The man gave a tired yawn and kicked his boots to the floor before going to sleep with her.

_Nolan suddenly found himself within the middle of a plain of darkness, looking around frantically. "Hello? Where am I?"_

"_Hehehehehehehehe." He heard a creepy, though familiar laughter. He turned and looked up behind him as Peter Griffin lied on a floating bed of fruit with a fountain of juice, more fat than Nolan had remembered. "Hiya, Nolan. It's me, Peter Griffin, that guy who lived close to your house and always did the crazy shenanigans. In your dreams, you see me as a fat and lazy guy, lying on a bed of fruit, and scratching my tummy. You didn't really like me that much." He smiled, mischievously._

"_Uh-huh, um… is there a reason I'm having this dream?"_

"_Don't look at me, I ain't the super genius. He's over there." He pointed behind Nolan._

"_Hello… Nolan."_

_The man gasped and turned around at this familiar robotic voice. "Brain!"_

"_It's been a while, Nolan…" the Sith Lord spoke, wearing a chef's hat on his dome as he used a mechanical tentacle to flip burgers on a grill. "How has life been treating you these days?"_

"_Just fine, thank you for asking. And… why are you flipping burgers?"_

"_This is a dream, Nolan. Dreams have very unnatural things. Why would I take any interest in flipping burgers whatsoever?"_

"_I dunno. To bathe in their grease?"_

"_So tell me, Nolan, you have a son, yes? What's he like?"_

"_Hey, you stay away from him, you hear?" he angrily yelled._

"_I was only asking. It peeks me… so curiously… how a simple boy like him dreams of being like his father. I am curious to know if everyone will treat him fairly; the son of one of the Kids Next Door's biggest traitors."_

"_I never betrayed the Kids Next Door. You manipulated me."_

"Then _you betrayed them. Sticks and stones may break your bones… but words are a far more efficient method, wouldn't you agree? Because of my outstanding persuasion, you willingly betrayed your organization because you saw the accuracy of my words. There was no brainwashing involved or any of the sort, and therefore, you betrayed them."_

"_Fine, but whatever it is you're trying to pull, it won't work."_

"_I am not trying to 'pull' anything. I am just trying to warn you, Nolan. The Dark Side has always been strong around you, it still is. You may have redeemed yourself, but the past cannot be forgotten. Who's to say your son will have a fair treatment? Sure, some operatives may take an interest in the boy whose father vanquished the last of the Sith Lords. But others will despise him. They will see the darkness inside him long before it awakens. And it will be their fault that the darkness will awaken at all."_

_Nolan only remained silent and shot a glare at the Sith Lord. The disembodied brain on a canister turned around and proceeded to roll away. "Well, I must be off now, to the Underworld. I have nowhere else to go seeing as you murdered me. Jerk. Oh yes: one more thing." He turned back around. "If you happen to see Lehcar, please inform her that her father was rather impressed with her actions at the wedding. Good-bye, Nolan." With that, The Brain turned and rolled out of Nolan's vision._

"_Hey, can you hand me one of those burgers?" Peter Griffin asked the man, who stood and angrily shook his fist. "Nolan? NOLAN?" Peter's voice faded to an echo as whiteness engulfed Nolan._

"Guh!" Nolan yelped, shooting awake in his bed. He looked to his left at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 11:30 am, half an hour later since they went to sleep. He glanced down and found Danika's arm still wrapped around him, her head still rested on his chest as she peacefully slept. Not wanting to wake her, Nolan quietly lied back down and sighed in worriedness.

**KND Arctic Base**

Training was still going on at the CND Arctic Training. The base even had a few courses set up for metahuman/bender types. Right now, most of the operatives were inside rooms where stuffed dolls popped out of different people, good guys and bad guys. Sheila stood her ground and kept a focused expression as she readied her light fist. A dummy popped out, designed like Mad Mod, and she punched and destroyed it, a dummy of Nigel, and she held back, one of Lyle T. Rourke, which she destroyed, one of Magolor, which she destroyed, one of Patton, and she held back, and then one more of Dimentia. Sheila was about to punch it, but remembered the story about Dimentia's reform, so she smirked and wagged her finger in a 'no-no' fashion.

Sunni and Darcy Chariton had blindfolds over their eyes as both of them held light sabers; Darcy a green one and Sunni a blue one. Both of them stood back-to-back as various dummies popped out around them. Sunni gave a battle cry as they raised their swords to begin slicing the enemies. Darcy jumped around and kept a calm look about her face as she quickly stabbed dummies of Wintergreen, Consuela, and Monsieur Mallah, avoiding dummies of Yang, Kami, and Matthew Dimalanta. Sunni kept a fierce look, giving battle cries as she rapidly swung at dummies of Zant, Bokkun, and the Ice King, avoiding dummies of Fanny, Wally, and Marine. Afterwards, two dummies of the Almighty Tallest, Red and Purple came up, and both of them did a spin-leap over and sliced the heads right off of them.

That's when another dummy popped up right behind Sunni and pushed her, and she angrily spun around to slice the head off the Buddy dummy. As she panted angrily at this, both of them removed their blindfolds as red alarms blared. _"Ally slain. Ally slain. Ally slain."_ The computer repeated. Darcy smirked at her sister and wagged a finger, and Sunni only glared in annoyance.

Lee and Leanne Grayson were currently sneaking through a dark chamber with searchlights, using their Shadow Veil to quickly sneak around and hide behind barrels. At one point, Leanne tripped and fell, and the girl looked back and gasped as the searchlight was looming in, too frozen with fear to hide in a shadow. But to her good fortune, somebody pulled her into their own Shadow Veil just in time. The other shadow carried her to the safe place where her brother waited and dropped her out, coming out as well to reveal to be Dillon York.

"Phew, thanks!" Leanne sighed in relief.

"Heh, don't mention it." Dillon smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, come on, Leanne! You can't always have someone saving your butt FOR you!" Lee taunted.

"Oh, shut up, Lee! Anyway, thanks again for the save. I'm Leanne Andrea Grayson, and this is my brother, Lee Andrew."

"Oh, cool! My name's Dillon, Dillon York. And this here's my shadow, Mario. Say 'hi', Mario!" the shadow of Dillon smiled and waved.

"Your name sounds familiar, Dillon." Leanne said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Yeah… Isn't your dad the legendary operative Numbuh 2030, who saved the Kids Next Door from the Brotherhood of Evil long ago?" Lee asked.

"He sure is!" Dillon exclaimed.

"Wow! I never thought I would meet the son of a celebrity." Leanne said. "Your dad was awesome! Or so I heard."

"You bet he is! My dad was the best operative on the planet!"

"Oh, please." They turned at the sound of this smug voice to find a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy bared a resemblance to the former Numbuh 59 and the girl looked like Numbuh 58.

"And who are you?" Dillon asked with a raised brow.

"I'm Maddy Ocelot Murphy, and this is my brother, Zach McDuncan."

"Oh, yeah. You're Numbuh 58 and 59's kids." Dillon remembered.

"Yes, then you should remember that our mom used to date your dad." Zach told him with arms folded.

"And from what we heard from our parents, your dad wasn't so great." Maddy followed.

"They said that your dad betrayed all of us and turned everyone over to the Brotherhood."

"Sure, they also said that he ended up saving everyone in the end. But we don't really care. That still doesn't change what he's done."

"Technically, it does." Lee replied. "I mean, if he saved everyone…"

"Well, whatever." Maddy said. "All we know is, we don't exactly trust you, Dillon. If you're anything like your father, we're keeping our guard up around you."

"Hey, you shut up about my dad!" Dillon yelled at them. "Sure he was working for the bad guys a little, but then he remembered he was a good guy and he saved everyone! My dad was a hero. And I wanna be just like him!"

"Riight… We'll wait for THAT to happen." Maddy stated smugly before both of them walked off with weapons raised.

"Those jerks." Dillon pouted and stomped his foot.

"Hey, don't let 'em get to you." Leanne said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They don't know anything. We know your dad was great."

"Hehe…" Dillon smiled and calmed down a little. "Yeah… of course he was."

"_Attention all cadets, Arctic Training will be closed in the next half-hour. If you haven't completed your tests yet, I'd suggest you get to it."_

"Well, we better go." Leanne suggested. She and her brother hurried off to continue their training course. Dillon put on a determined smile and hurried after them.

**Cleveland Milk Bar**

Shortly after his nap, Nolan had gone to Cleveland, Virginia to meet up with Nigel and Doug at a bar made up of several milk-themed elements, such as cow wallpaper. "Whose idea was it to set up a _Milk_ Bar?" Nigel asked.

"They set it up as a place for adults to drink without getting 'drunk'." Nolan answered.

"Well, it sure hasn't worked for Marine over there." Doug said, pointing over at the raccoon woman, holding a glass of milk in her hand in a drunk state.

"Oi! …Ya rotten Tails drongo, you." Marine yelled drunkenly towards a random person. "Why didn't ya, mmm, take me snowboarding at the mountain level. Ya-…" There was a rumbling sound before Marine released a loud, "BUURP, no good… drongo…" The woman had another chug of milk before fainting to the ground, the glass shattering.

"Hey, guys, do you ever think about if our kids are 'safe' going to Arctic Prison?" Nolan asked.

"What are you talking about? You think their plane crashed or something?" Doug asked.

"Oh, boy." Nigel rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was going. "What's on your mind this time, Nolan?"

"It's about my son. I can't help but feel like he's in some sort of danger."

"What danger?" Doug asked.

"Danger of falling into the hands of a Sith Lord. Or some kind of maniacal supervillain."

"You've defeated the last of the Sith Lords, remember?"

"I _know_, but still. How do I know if he's even having fun over there? What if the other kids are treating him poorly? You only need a little bit of that to begin your path to the Dark Side."

"Eh. I guess me and Gwen are kinda responsible for that, too." Doug admitted. "We told our kids about our little adventures, too. They don't quite have a good feeling about you. I mean, we told them how you saved us and everything, but they still have a bad feeling."

"You need to stop worrying, Nolan." Nigel told him. "Dillon went with a bunch of our friends' kids, and he knows just about all of them pretty well. And he's friends with a lot of them, too. And as long as he has his friends, he doesn't have a chance of succumbing to the Dark Side, right, Nolan?"

Nolan sat there and remained silent, feeling that Nigel had a point. But Nolan also had his share of friends, and remembered what happened to most of them. The man continued to feel worried as he stared at the still milk in his glass.

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Joe Swanson and his officers, along with Mayor West, stood around and watched as a couple men were slowly thawing out Tornado's body using blowtorches. "Okay, boys, just take it nice and slow and thaw out the head, then we'll inject him with this knockout toxin." Joe instructed, pulling out a syringe with some purple liquid. "That should buy us enough time to thaw him out fully and slip on a straightjacket."

"Hmph. Filthy metahumans." Mayor West said with a smug look.

"But, aren't _you_ a metahuman?" an officer asked.

"Oh! Why, thank you, Memory Fairy." Mayor West smiled.

While they were all focused on the frozen villain, a tiny figure watched them and smirked from atop a security camera in the corner. "Hn hn hn. Foolish humans. Time for a wakeup call." The demonic bean, Hannibal Roy Bean jumped in front of the camera's lens and spoke, "Play the song, Ying-Ying."

Inside the monitor room, the Ying-Ying Bird stood atop the control desk as two guards lay unconscious behind her. The bird smirked and saluted before inserting a disk into a slot. The bird pecked the start button, and the many inhabitants at the asylum put on faces of weirdness and confusion as the song began to play.

"_Yes, a lap dance is always better when the striper is cryin'-"_

"THE OTHER SONG, YING-YING! !"

The bird flinched at her master's shout and hurriedly pecked her beak at another button a few times and played something else.

"AAAH! AAAHH! OH MY GOOOD! !" Joe screamed as the many inhabitants pressed their hands against their ears to shield them from the painfully loud guitar solos emitting from the speakers throughout the building.

"Sucks ta have ears." Hannibal smirked, jumping to the floor below. "Thank ya, Steve!" The bean hurriedly hopped his way across the floor as the officers still trembled and shook around from the painful sounds. The entire building was quaking as a result of the obnoxious rock-and-roll, and the ice that imprisoned Tornado was slowly cracking. In only a few seconds, the ice shattered and Tornado was free.

"Oh my God." Adam West stared with amazement. "It's the Avatar!" he exclaimed and happily pointed. "Hooray! Hey, everyone! Everyone!" he yelled, running out into the other rooms and waving his arms. "The Avatar is back! We're saved! The Avatar is back!"

"Someone oughta check to see if _he_ wasn't an inmate here." An officer suggested.

Teen Tornado shielded his ears from the deafening music, too. Eventually, Ying-Ying pecked the button and made the music silence before soaring out of there. Regaining his composure, Tornado began rapidly spinning around as officers tried to shoot him, but was able to suck in all their guns and blow them all away, against the walls. The villain came to a halt as Hannibal Bean hopped onto his shoulder. "Feelin' the cold shoulder?"

"Shut it and show me the way outta here."

"Yeh, sure. But first we need to make a quick stop." Ying-Ying flew in just then for Hannibal to hop onto, the tornado villain hurrying after as the bird flew across the halls. They soon came to a door with a cushy room on the other end. Tornado peeked inside and was startled as Zant's face shot up to him. The insane jester minion muffled something through a sash around his mouth, running uncontrollably around the room in a straightjacket.

Hannibal crawled into the lock and forced the door open, the crazy minion turning to face them as Tornado stepped in. "Hold still." He ordered, spiraling his hands around in rapid tornados and was able to cut the straightjacket open.

Zant immediately dashed out and waved his hands in the air as he yelled, "FREEDOOOM! NEEheehaha! Neeheehaha! Neeheehaha!" he excitedly hopped around. "Nnnnaer!" Zant took the pose of a crab and scampered out of the asylum at a high speed.

"Finally. Now let's get out of this dump." Tornado smirked and nodded at Hannibal's suggestion and followed the evil bean out of there.

**York Household**

When Arctic Training had finally come to an end around 2:30, the cadets had been dropped off at their respective states and headed back for their homes. "Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Dillon happily exclaimed, dashing into his home.

"Hey, welcome back, Honey!" Danika greeted, bending over to hug him.

Nolan slowly entered the living room and approached them with a slight worried expression. "Heh, hey, Son… how was your first day at Arctic Training?"

"It was great!" Dillon jumped. "I got to dodge searchlights, I got to kill robots, and I met new friends and everything! Of course, I DID meet up with a couple of jerks," Dillon said with a grumpy look, "who were saying bad things about you…"

"Ah-huh… Well, I'm glad you enjoyed, Dillon… 'cause you're not going back."

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"Nolan… why not?" Danika asked.

"It's just too dangerous, Danika. I can't take the risk of someone hurting his friends and manipulating him."

"But…" Tears began to well in Dillon's eyes, "you wanted me to go. I've always wanted to go. It's my dream."

"Sorry, Dillon. But I'm not losing you. You're staying here."

"AH MAN! THAT SO TOTALLY BLOWS! Those guys were right about you, Dad! I…I HATE YOU!"

Nolan and Danika gasped, and the 7-year-old ran upstairs. "Dillon, wait!" Nolan tried to call after his son. He was soon gone from their vision, and Nolan already felt the guilt rising in. The former operative looked down in shame as Danika put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Yeah, maybe not the best, but hey: it's a short story about Dillon, isn't it? It sort of gets into a little more about his character. Anyway, next chapter should be it for this. Also, thanks to Numbuh 227 for the 58/59 future kids! ;D Later!**


	3. Understanding

**Okay, this'll be the last chapter of this, then I'm gonna write more stuff. Here we go.**

* * *

**York Household**

A few hours had passed, and Dillon remained in his room, still angry about earlier. He kept a grumpy frown and had his arms folded as he lie on his bed with the blankets half over him. He heard his door open and watched as his mother stepped inside with her smiling face. "Hey, Dillon! Just checking to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Mom." He stated grumpily, looking away. "I'm just angry."

"Come on, you can't stay mad at your dad forever." She said, taking a seat on the bed and rubbing his hair.

"I can too." He replied, still facing away. "I can't believe he just changed his mind like that. My dad is _such_ a coward. He isn't like he is in your stories at all."

Danika chuckled a little. "Well, I agree that Nolan's decision was rash, and he was acting paranoid. But honestly, he had a good reason for that. He's just worried about you."

"Why's he need to be worried?" Dillon asked, looking up to face her. "It's not like he didn't do this stuff when he was a kid. What, does he think he's the only one awesome enough to be an operative, and not me?"

"Sweetie…" she sighed. "There are actually a few parts I left out of those stories about your father… but I think now is a good time to talk about them. When your father became a operative, The Brain watched his every move. His plan was to slowly drag Nolan along to the Dark Side. And it wasn't just secretly training him. He killed and injured a lot of Nolan's friends and ruined his life. Fact, he was even responsible for breaking his legs… somewhat. And after he joined the Brotherhood, and I became his partner…" her smile faded to a frown from all these memories, "The Brain kept going on with it. It was just awful for me seeing what despair Nolan fell into. All just for Brain's selfish desires. Dillon, you have to understand… it was painful for Nolan to have those experiences, and it was painful for me just to watch them. He just doesn't want all those things to happen to you, too."

"But you don't think I would turn evil, do you, Mom?"

"Of course not, Dillon. You're one of the sweetest kids I know." Danika assured.

"Then I should go! Being an operative's always been my dream. You have to talk to my dad!"

"Dillon…" Danika grinned and chuckled, "I think _you_ have to talk to him about that. You need to let him know how much this means to you. I know he'll change his mind if you do."

"I don't know…" He folded his arms and looked away in doubt.

"Hey, have a little faith." She smiled, patting the back of his head. "How about I get your DS. You can play with that until he gets home." With that, the goth woman walked out of her son's room.

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Nolan and Yuki were back in their Sandman and Coldman outfits as they stood outside the building, meeting with Joe and his dizzied officers as they came out. "What happened here?" Sandman asked.

"We were about to unfreeze Tornado when this loud guitar music started playing on the speakers." Joe said. "It was so loud, it cracked the ice and set him free completely. The men who were working the monitors said they were attacked by some grey bird before they went unconscious. I don't suppose you fellas know anything?"

"Hmm… a grey bird?" Sandman rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hey. Didn't that Hannibal Bean guy use to ride around on a grey bird? What its name… Ying-Ying?" Coldman asked.

"That bird never _was_ found, was he? But I thought Hannibal was eaten by Ganondorf…"

"Well, whatever the case, Tornado's escaped now, and it looks like he took another inmate with him: you may remember Zant." Joe said.

"Zant? Yeah, it had to be Hannibal." Sandman figured.

"Or it could just be Ying-Ying. Unless she's working for a different master now." Coldman guessed.

"Anyway, thanks for the help, Joe. Let us know if you find anymore clues." Sandman waved good-bye as they left.

"Will do, Sandman." Joe called after them.

"So, what now?" Yuki asked after they were a safe distance away. "We goin' to look for Tornado or somethin'?"

Nolan sighed, "I can't right now. There's a few… problems going on at home."

"It's about Dillon, isn't it? Hey, how'd his first day go, anyway?"

"It went good, I guess. But I… kind of banned him from going there again."

"You did? Why?"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said, Yuki. What if Dillon _does_ have the same experiences? I couldn't take it if my son turned to the Dark Side."

"Well, even if that were to happen, wouldn't keeping him from going excavate his path to the Dark Side?"

"I…" Nolan thought he had a point, "I don't know."

"Well, you better do somethin'. You never know what might happen. It all starts from one little temper tantrum… you know?"

Sandman chuckled a little. "Good point."

Sandman switched on his chair's rockets and sped off while Yuki just skied away on his ice trail.

**The Q**

Shortly afterward, Yuki and Nolan went separate ways and Nolan was back in his regular clothing. The man had decided to pay a visit to the Quahog bookstore. Over at one of the tables, he took notice of Crystal Wickens, an old friend of his from high school who was going through her own troubles with bullies at the time, until Nolan saved her. The magic-loving woman was currently reading a book about magic as Nolan rolled over to greet her. "Hey, Crystal."

The woman looked away from her reading to face him. "Well, hello, Nolan. Fancy meeting you here. How's that son of yours doing?"

"Oh, he's been better. Listen, I gotta talk to you about something."

"If it's about all that mud in Gwen's hose, it has nothing to do with-"

"No, no, not… what?" he rose a questioning brow, then regained focus. "No, no, I need your advice. Earlier today, after Dillon got back from KND Training, I… sort of banned him from going back there. I did because I was afraid he would end up being manipulated by some… supervillain, and…and turn against me and everyone. But now I made him angry, and… now I wonder if I did the right thing. Crystal… what do you think?"

"You're asking the woman who almost gave to the Dark Side herself?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Well… I dunno. I mean, it's not like you have any kids to worry about, do you?"

Crystal laughed a little. "Well, I might not have any experience on being a parent, but I've always felt like children have a better time if their parents just… _talked_ to them more about these matters. And considering your 'Sandman' duties, I can guess you haven't had much time to spend with him, right?"

"So… I should just talk to Dillon? Then he'll understand?"

"I don't know. But ya might work something out. Anyway," the purple-haired woman closed her book and placed it in her bag before standing up, "I have to go somewhere. Do let me know how it turns out." With that, the witch-themed woman left Nolan to himself at the table. The half-crippled man rested his head on his hand and began to think.

**Murphy Household**

Doug, Gwen, and their kids were currently at home eating dinner as Gwen asked, "So, how was Arctic Training?"

"It was alright. Except…" Maddy began.

"What?" Doug asked.

"We met Dillon there. I tell ya, I have a bad feeling about him."

"Got that right." Zach agreed. "After what his father did, it's only a matter of time before he betrays all of us."

"Hey, kids, Nolan wasn't that bad." Doug replied. "He did save us all in the end, remember?"

"Still doesn't change a thing." Maddy replied smugly.

"I tell ya, all of those bender freaks are bad news." Zach stated. "I don't see whose crazy idea was it to let any of 'em in in the first place."

"Now hold just a second there." Gwen spoke up. "They may be different, but they're still people like all of us. You kids shouldn't talk about 'em that way."

"Oh, come on, Mom. YOU used to be against those freaks!"

"That was before. But me and Doug saw differently. You kids shouldn't be mean to someone just because they LOOK different, or they have weird powers. They deserve just as much respect as the rest of us. You have to be nice to them."

"Yeah. 'Cause if you don't, they'll turn totally evil and wanna take over the universe." Doug followed.

"Ugh. Doug." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, whatever, Mom." Maddy stated. "All I know is, if they're gonna use their powers to make the rest of us feel like nothing, they aren't getting an inch of respect."

"Here, here!" Zach agreed.

"Oh, kids…" Gwen shook her head.

"Eh, don't worry. They'll understand eventually." Doug assured her.

**York Household**

The sun was beginning to set as Nolan arrived back home and entered through the front door as Danika and Midna came out to greet him. "Well, hey, look at the man of the hour!" Midna playfully greeted, floating around beside him. "How was Dillon at Arctic Training? Did he have fun?" she smiled.

"Well, I… sort of banned him from going back."

Midna's eye furrowed as she frowned, using her ponytail arm to grab a rolled up newspaper, bashing Nolan in the head with it. "Nno! Nno!"

"Augh, but I wanna make it up to him!" he yelled, pushing the paper away from him.

"He needs you to talk to him, Nolan." Danika said. "You need to make him understand. And, well… you do, too."

"That's just why I'm here." Nolan stated before beginning his roll up the stairs. "It's also because I live here."

Nolan quietly creaked open the door to Dillon's room and found his son sitting up on the bed, his fingers mashing away buttons on his Nintendo 3DS. "Hey, Son. Mind if I come in?"

Dillon shot his dad an angry glare before going back to his game.

Nolan decided to roll in and stop beside his bed. "Dillon, I know you're angry, but… I hope you can understand."

"Yeah, I know. Mom already told me that you didn't want me turning up the same way, about how you lost a lot of your friends."

"Well… yeah. I just don't think I can put you through all that. I just… don't know what I'd do if I let my own son get taken by the Dark Side."

Dillon shut his DS and stood up on his bed to face him. "But, Dad: fighting for the KND has always been my dream. Ever since Mom started telling me those stories, I've always wanted to be the greatest operative I can be. You're my hero, Dad. I know you had all those bad times, but you had even more good times, like when you saved Mr. and Mrs. Murphy. What if my friends are in trouble on missions and they need my help, but I'm not there? I need to go just to be there to help them. The Kids Next Door all look out for each other, right?"

Nolan sighed and looked down in guilt. "You're right. Son… I'm sorry." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked back up. "I've been letting my own fears get in the way of your dreams. If joining the Kids Next Door is your passion, then it's not my place to take you away. I need to have a little more faith and believe you'll do fine."

"I will do fine! And I won't become the greatest operative ever by cheating. That just isn't right. I won't turn over to the Dark Side, Dad, I promise."

Nolan gave a proud smile and pulled his son in for a hug. "I know you won't, Son. And I'm sorry. And tomorrow, you're goin' back on that plane for your second day of training."

"Thanks, Dad." Dillon smiled. After a while, the two broke apart and Dillon sat back down on his bed. "Hey! Tell me about how you and your friends finally stopped the Negatar!"

"You sure you wanna hear about that one?"

"Yeah! Come on, tell it!"

"Hehe, okay, Son." Nolan chuckled as Dillon sat patiently. "Well, me and the guys were partying after our battle with Ganondorf, when suddenly…" As Nolan spoke, Danika stood outside Dillon's room and smiled at the scene.

**Forest area**

Nighttime has come just as Hannibal, Tornado, and Zant made it to a forest, and the jester was panting heavily. "Boy. I'm glad we made it outta that."

"So, what's the occasion?" Tornado asked the tiny bean on his bird.

"The occasion: is evil." Hannibal spoke. "Those rotten Kids Next Door spoiled my plans long ago. But with Ganon defeated, ah have the perfect plan of revenge. First of all, _you_ are gonna free the other villains out of their frozen states. Secondly, ah lost my Yin-Yang Yo-yos after that battle, and ah need to get them back if ah'm ever to bring the Kids Next Door to its knees."

"Okay, but, even though we basically have everything planned out, let's not set our plans in motion for three years." Tornado randomly suggested.

"If everything goes accordin' to plan," Hannibal smirked, "the world shall be consumed by the might of the Chaos Kin. YEEEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" As Hannibal maniacally laughed, his Ying-Ying Bird screeched and joined in the laughter.

* * *

**And so ends this short little 3-shot. So yeah, Dillon basically wants to be a hero like his father, but he vows not to be overcome by the Dark Side. Simple enough, right? Lol for some reason, Crystal always sounds British to me when she talks. Probably because her name is 'Crystal', and she wields a staff. Sound familiar? XP Anyhoo, next time I'll work on a little more of the Nextgen Series. I think it's time to introduce a rather badass villain. ;D Later!**


End file.
